The Edge of Glory
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Spike needs to take his anger and frustration at the Slayer out on someone. Glory is a very dangerous target. But then... he's always been somewhat of a masochist. Spike x Glory


The Edge of Glory

It was a grey rather dismal day in Sunnydale. The sky matched Spike's mood as he walked down the back alleys. He was restlessly looking for something, anything that would distract him from her.  
The Slayer. The woman who had melted his cold, unbeating heart. The woman that plagued his thoughts until he couldn't rest for thinking about her. She was under his very skin… tormenting him.

Spike viciously kicked an aluminum can, sending it skittering across the alley. A foot clad in a red high-heeled shoe stopped it. He hadn't even heard the woman approach.  
His eyes slid up her slender shapely leg to take in her generous curves before finally resting on her face. He almost hissed when he saw who it was, eyes narrowing in loathing. "You…" he growled. Glory's red lips curved in a smirk as she saw the look of pure hatred on his face. "Hello to you too Spike…" she said dryly.

Spike watched her suspiciously. "What do you want Hell Bitch?" he snapped.

"Now that was rude!" she said, taking a step towards him. "I think my feelings are hurt… or they would be if I had any" she said, a mock pout on her face.  
"Boo freaking hoo" he said frostily. "Tell me what you want… or sod off!"  
"So touchy!" she said amusedly. "You're not still sore about the whole… me torturing you thing are you?"

Spike gave her a look that clearly wished her a slow and extremely painful death. "What do you think? You almost bloody killed me." She just smirked, her blue eyes skimming over the scars she had left on him. "It was nothing personal… precious…" she purred, a trace of mockery in her voice. "I just wanted to find my key"

A snarl left his lips and his face vamped out momentarily. "You will never get the key! Never." She laughed mockingly and smirked, taking several steps towards him. "And who's going to stop me… you?"

He smirked. "Oh not me luv. The Slayer. She's going to wipe the floor with a pathetic, trashy, ex god like you." Her eyes narrowed and he could almost sense the inevitable beating he was about to receive.

Glory darted forward and backhanded him viciously, sending him sprawling to the floor. Even though blood was gushing from his nose he managed to laugh mockingly at her.  
Taking out his anger and frustration on the Hell Goddess was very dangerous… but damn if it didn't make him feel better. Physical pain was so much easier to deal with than emotional pain. "What… did I hurt your feelings again?" he said drawled mockingly.

"Shut up!" she screeched, stamping hard on his hand. Fierce pain went through him as something in his hand shattered. He fought not to show any pain even though his hand was throbbing.  
"Is… that… the best you can do? I think you're losing your touch" he said, grinning at her with blood streaked lips. _I must be a masochist_ he thought to himself as her beautiful face contorted in rage. She grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him up to his feet.

Then he was flying through the air, the wall rushing up towards him. He hit the stone hard enough to shatter every bone in his body… if he had still been human. As it was it was enough to drive every scrap of air from his lungs… and he was definitely going to have some interesting bruises the next day.

"I know what you are doing. But I don't know why you want me to kick the crap out of you…" he heard her voice saying behind him. He bit back a groan of pain, ignoring her. Let the bitch draw her own conclusions.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled, dragging him to his feet again. He managed to stay upright, even though his legs were threatening to give way under him. She frowned as he stayed silent, looking at her as if looking through her, not at her.  
"I don't even know why I'm bothering to beat you up. It's not like it's a challenge. Maybe I should just go kill that little blonde Slayer instead…" she mused. He growled at the mention of Buffy and grabbed her. A look of surprise crossed her face. He slammed her hard against the wall, enjoying her soft gasp of pain as her back hit the stone. There was a loud, satisfying crunch and a shower of stone splinters.

A smirk curved her lips as she realized she had finally gotten to him. "Oh you wouldn't like that would you? The Slayer dead. If I didn't know better I'd say you were…" she said, voice trailing off as the penny dropped. She had wondered why he had refused to tell her who the key was.  
"Oh that is too cute! A vampire in love with a Slayer!" she said mockingly. "Too bad that her idea of foreplay would probably involve jamming a pointy stick in your che…."  
Her voice was cut off by a yelp of pain when he slammed her hard into the wall again, his face full of fury. "Ow! That hu..." she said indignantly, not even finishing her sentence before he slammed her against the wall a third time.  
Glory drove her knee up and into his belly. He doubled up slightly, winded… but didn't release his grip on her. "Bitch…" he muttered. She smiled sweetly, as if he'd just whispered an endearment.

His eyes fixed on hers and for a few moments neither of them said a word. There was something on her face that said she was enjoying this. Getting off on it even. And despite the fact he hated the bitch enough to wring her neck right now, seeing her pinned against the wall with that look on her face was getting him a bit… aroused. Fuck.

He quickly let go of her, body tensing up as lust fought reason. Surprise flickered over her face as he let go. Clearly she expected that she'd have to force him to release her. She was still too close. Close enough that he could smell the faint scent of alcohol mixed with perfume.

"What's the matter?" she said in a mocking sing song voice. "All bark and no bite Spike? I should have known you were just a weakling" she taunted. A growl escaped him and he grabbed her roughly by the upper arms. If she had been human his fingers would have bruised that perfect skin.

He had intended to shake her or throw her into the nearest wall but he found himself pulling her towards him. Then somehow he was kissing her, almost attacking her mouth with his and she was responding, kissing him back just as savagely.

The hell goddess pressed her body against his, fingers gripping his arms and her nails digging into his skin. And he welcomed it, relished it because it made his tormented mind blissfully blank. It wasn't until she sharply bit his lip and he tasted his own blood that he remembered why he shouldn't be doing this.  
Spike pulled back from the kiss, licking the blood off his lips and watching her warily. The bitch had tortured him, damn near killed him… and he had kissed her. Sick and twisted did not even begin to cover this.  
Glory's eyes wandered down the line of his body and she grinned like a deranged Cheshire cat. He glanced down in the direction of her gaze. To his eternal shame there was a distinct bulge in the region of his trousers. Oh bollocks.  
"Enjoying this are you" she purred teasingly, a trace of sadistic amusement in her tone. He took a step back from her, watching her warily. "Sod off" he said, well aware that she could and would seduce him just for the hell of it. Just because she knew damn well that he'd hate himself for it later.

The goddess laughed, shaking that blonde curly head. "Funny that your mouth is saying no when your body is saying yes… oh yes..." she said in that irritating sing song voice, taking a step towards him. He backed up several more steps but he was rapidly running out of room to maneuver.  
Glory darted forward and grabbed his shoulders, pressing him against the wall hard enough to make him wince slightly. Her lips pressed against his, not quite as savagely as before but hard, forcefully. A kiss that left no doubt she was in charge. And once again his mind went completely, mercifully blank.  
It was easy to give in. So easy. Like having another beer when he knew he'd had one too many. Because deep down he craved the numbness. Craved anything that made him forget her. The woman he wouldn't allow himself think of when he had her enemy's tongue in his mouth. When the one part of him that could ignore who and what Glory was… was getting hard against her thigh.

Her fingers trailed up his thigh and cupped him firmly through his pants, eliciting a hiss and a low groan from his lips. A small shudder went through him as those fingers rubbed him and firmly squeezed him through the fabric. And as much as he have loved to wipe that smug, vainglorious look right off her face it felt entirely too good.  
Then she was unzipping his pants and sliding her fingers inside to pull him out of them. Another groan escaped, hips moving slightly into her hand. Her grip tightened and she continued her administrations, soon getting him as hard as he had ever been.  
Spike growled low in his throat, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her so it was her back against the wall. She simply smirked, making no attempt to resist. He lifted her up, pinning her against the wall and reaching between her legs so he could pull her underwear down and out of the way.

The goddess moaned deeply and arched her back as he thrust into her, hard and deep. Her nails pricked his shoulders but he welcomed the pain. If he was going to become a masochist he might as well do it thoroughly.  
She shuddered when he thrust again and his cock twitched, hardening even more. Vicious bitch or not she felt bloody amazing and he knew that she could take everything he could dish out. So he showed no mercy as he started to thrust in earnest… fast rough and hard, pressing her hips into the wall behind her.

Her hips moved against his, hard enough to send a small shower of rubble down the wall. And he knew that any moment she could overpower him… cause him serious pain if she wanted to. But that was part of the fun. Sex and violence had been linked together in his head since he was a very young vampire.

Another groan escaped her lips as he thrust harder, deeper into her… not holding back at all. The harder he went… the more she seemed to like it, her body urging him on. He doubted he could actually hurt her… and if he did she would no doubt enjoy it.

They ping ponged across the alley, going from wall to wall and leaving debris in their wake as they fought for dominance. He managed to pin her wrists above her head and a smirk curved his lips.

Somehow they ended up on the ground, her body straddling his and her hands gripping his shoulders. Looking up all he could see was ruby lips, blue eyes and slightly mussed golden curls. He might have protested her being on top, being in control… if it didn't feel so bloody fantastic.

Her hips ground against his in a way that brought a soft growl of pleasure from his throat. He was so close… so close now to his peak. Every movement on his body in hers brought him closer to the edge.  
That golden head was thrown back and he heard her cry out, felt her body shudder and tense above his. Her nails dug deeper into his skin but he didn't even feel the pain. He was too far gone… her orgasm bringing his in an intense rush of pleasure.  
Spike felt her slide off him and lay next to him on the ground. He felt an odd sense of pride that he had managed to tire the goddess. When he was able to take in his surroundings again he saw that she was sitting up, examining a long rip on her dress through which a genrous amount of thigh was visible.  
"You ripped my dress" she said in a slightly huffy voice. "Call it collateral damage luv" he said dryly. "Besides…" he added in afterthought. "I rather like it that way…"


End file.
